Stay
by flannel.is.lucky
Summary: At least he knew what it was like to lose someone you love already, so he knew what to do, and how to handle it. But that didn't help lessen the pain, he couldn't lose anyone else, especially her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or any of its awesome characters, I just own this story plot J **

**P.S. If Nightwing seems a little OOC I'm sorry, he just needed a little bit more emotion for this particular story.**

**Rated T because I'm just being safe. **

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**(Takes place after Wally dies)**

**Stay**

**12:32 EST June 21, 2016: Watchtower**

He walked up to the hologram of his fallen best friend without his domino mask on. He looked up and saw the always happy Wally, even in death. He stared at his best friend, his brother, until he couldn't stand to. He sighed and looked away, because he could feel the tears threatening to spill over his blue eyes.

"Why did it have to be you KF?" He asked the hologram, as if it really was him.

He wiped the tears away as they fell down his cheeks silently. They were best friends, and he was the first person he trusted his secret ID with. They were practically brothers. He lowered his head and placed his mask on his face. With his eyes and emotions covered by it, he looked up and his fallen friend once more before he took a deep breath. He had to leave for a while, accept loss, be by himself, he would have to say his goodbyes, or should he just leave without telling them,- no he couldn't do that to them, not after Wally's death. He'd say his goodbyes, then he would go back to Blüdhaven, stay away from everyone for a while. At least he knew what it was like to lose someone you love already, so he knew what to do, and how to handle it. But that didn't help lessen the pain, he couldn't lose anyone else, especially her. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair, and sighed sadly.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a soft hand slip into his. He looked down and saw a pair of sparkling blue eyes that glistened with tears.

"Z-Zee?" He said hoarsely. She looked into his eyes and said nothing, she just threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He was stunned by the sudden hug, the last time she did something like that, was when he was Robin, but then he relaxed in the embrace, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. He took a shallow breath to hold back tears, but he could feel her tears on the inside of his neck as she cried. He held her tighter when her body started to quiver. Then, out of nowhere, a warm sensation filled his body, and it hit him. He never realized how much he missed her in is life until now. He needed her in his life, and always would. He pulled away just enough to see her face, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but he could still see the bright blue eyes he always loved. He stared into her eyes and gently brought his hand up to her cheek, and lightly wiped away the stray tears from her eyes. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't speak, he was at a loss for words. He unwillingly looked away from her stare, and his eyes accidentally landed on Wally's hologram, he quietly sighed and looked away, small tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Nightwing?" Zatanna said softly. He refocused his gaze back to her and smiled dimly. Then he released her and started to walk away to go find Kaldur and speak to him.

She stared after him as he left, she felt a pang of sadness overwhelm her as she saw the boy she once loved, leave, but then, something clicked in her, and she felt a warm sensation wash over her body, then she realized, she still did love him. He was her rock, her salvation, and always would be. She saw him disappear around a corner and she immediately ran as fast as she could so she could catch up to him. She saw him when she rounded the corner, he was walking slowly and his head was hung low. She ran closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dick, wait." She begged. He stopped in his tracks and placed his hand over hers, not turning to face her. He sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Zee?" He said in a dead tone. She started to cry. He raised his head up and turned to face Zatanna.

"Zee?" He asked worriedly. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him and shook her head. The whites of his mask widened slightly and he grabbed both of her hands in his.

"Dick, please don't think that this is your fault." She said softly. He looked down and squeezed her hands lightly.

"I don't Zatanna." He said grimly. She looked at his eyes that were covered by his domino mask. She reached up to his mask, and traced her fingers around the edges. Then she gently pulled it off, and under the mask, she saw that his icy blue eyes were watering. "Dick, please don't do this to yourself, I know you think this is your fault, I know you're going to leave for a while, but the team needs you, and you need to stay." She took a shallow breath. "You need to stay for me." He listened to her in silence. Every word she said was true, both of them knew it. His body shook as his tears fell silently, and he lowered his head from her gaze.

"Zatanna, I can't stay,….. I-I have to go." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "To many people in my life have died because of me. I don't want anymore people I love to die, I've lost so much, and I don't think I can handle anymore death, even fake ones." He wiped his cheeks. "My mind is a wreck Zatanna, I don't trust myself anymore; all I ever think about is how much I hurt everyone on the team. I know I have to resign as leader, and the team, I maybe even have to resign as a hero. I-I don't know if I can handle this life anymore. " By the time he finished speaking, Zatanna had started to cry herself.

"I'm sorry, Zatanna, but I have to leave-" She cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth. She looked at him straight in the eyes and shook her head.

"Don't you dare say that." She whispered furiously. He removed her hand from his mouth, and kissed it lightly.

"I have to go, Zee."

"No you don't, you have to stay here with the team. They need you"

"The team will do fine without me, Kaldur can lead if he's up to it, and if not, Barbra is more than ready to take my place as leader." She shook her head and looked away from him. She clutched her stomach tightly and she sobbed. He immediately wrapped her up in a small hug.

"You d-don't understand," She murmured. He pulled away just enough to see her face. He gently lifted her head so that he could see her eyes.

"What don't I understand?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. She had been waiting to tell him this for a long time, but she couldn't find the right thing to say. Then, as she looked into his eyes, she saw them spark with, hope. Then at that moment, she knew the perfect words to say. She leaned in close so she could whisper in his ear, she felt him tense up a bit, then he relaxed considerably as his arms tightened around her waist.

"I need you to stay." She murmured. Zatanna could practically feel the huge smile spread across his face, so she smiled too. She pulled away so she could place her hand on his face and wiped away the remaining tears on his cheek. He leaned into her hand and smiled weakly. She smiled back and leaned to give him a quick kiss. He responded quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips instantly meeting hers. She smiled against his lips, and threw her arms around his neck, and in that moment she knew that she still loved him, and that he still loved her. What they had when they were younger, was perfect, and now, it was perfect again. She was running out of breath, and so was he, but she didn't want the kiss to end, but it did sadly. He pulled away breathing heavily, so did she. He placed his forehead against hers as he tried to regain his breath. She played with his thick black hair as she stared into his eyes, they said everything he was feeling, and right now he was feeling, happy, relieved, and peaceful. She giggled and gently placed his mask back on. He pulled back and he smiled, then he looked at something behind her shoulder, his eyes widened and he released her from his grip. She confusedly eyed him, and turned around to see practically the whole team staring at them with smug smiles on their faces. She blushed a deep scarlet and turned back around, she expected to see Nightwing there, but as usual, he just disappeared. She smiled.

"Meet me at the docks in Happy Harbor." She whispered, and she knew he could hear her. Then she turned and walked towards the team smiling sheepishly. She was glad she told Nightwing what she felt, she was glad that she kissed him, she was glad that all she had to say; was stay.

**Well what'd you all think, I hope you thought it was good, because I can't get any better if you guys don't read and review, so just click the REVIEW button right below this and criticize me! (in the good way) Oh and I almost forgot if you want me to make this a chapter story then you have to tell me, and ideas are totally NEEDED! Anyways now that I'm done my rant, I'll leave you people be, so stay whelmed and review.**

**P.S. I have this idea in mind, its where Chalant has a huge fight and Nightwing leaves the team, and maybe heroing forever… lemme know if you want me to write it.J**

**P.P.S. The idea for this story came from the song "Stay" by Rihanna **


	2. Chapter 2

**K so here's chapter 2 of Stay. I hope you like it! Any ideas are welcome!**

**Rated T because I'm just being safe. **

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**21:47 EST June 21, 2016: Happy Harbour Docks**

He was still thinking about his best friend's death as he walked towards the docks to meet Zatanna. The quiet hum of the carnival was slowly becoming louder as he walked across the beach to the underside of the pier. He looked up at the lights with a smile of fondness at the memories that accompanied the sounds and smells of the fairgrounds, but also the sadness. He glanced at the moon, and the calm waves lapping against the shore, crashing alongside the rocks. The mist tickled his nose and the wind ruffled his hair, as he placed his hands into his pocket, giving one last glance at the fair before the dock obscured his view. He sighed in angst and sat down on the moist sand, not minding the dirt, while he pulled out his phone. He happened to look through his old photos and found one that he really didn't need to see at that moment in time.

It was him and Wally, when they were young, at the same fair that was taking place above him. They were both smiling stupidly as they held a giant teddy bear in both of their hands, after they had won the hoop toss. He growled in frustration as the memories came flooding back, and then his phone was thrown into the deep blue depths. The pain that he felt had been left dormant for too long, and now it was coming back to him in crashing and torturing waves. He pulled his sunglasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose, shocked to find it slightly wet.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice from behind him. He whipped his head around, his blue eyes wide as he saw the magician walk towards him.

"How did you do that?" He asked in astonishment. She quirked an eyebrow at him as she took her well-known place by his side.

"Do what?" She asked, honestly confused. He chuckled and shook his head.

"How did you sneak up on me?" He asked with an incredulous smirk. She laughed and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I've learned from the best." She whispered with a smile. He cackled and wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer. He sighed in contentment when she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Dick?" She murmured.

"Hmmm?" Was his awesome response. She looked up at him and saw his expression relaxed for the first time in months, but she knew there was an inner turmoil beneath his dark blue eyes.

"I know what your thinking." She said as she pulled away. His mask faltered for a split second, revealing all his sadness and hate before the hardness she despised took hold of his features.

"It wasn't your fault." It came out barely above a whisper. She hated that she had to ruin the moment. But he needed a voice of reason right now, not a cuddle object. He was about to say something but she cut him off.

"I know you're still thinking about Wally." She said quietly. He looked down and sighed, the angle of the moonlight, revealing tear stains on his cheek.

"How'd you guess?" He asked with a sad waver. She shook her head sadly, and held up a broken cell phone, completely soaked.

"Lucky?" She answered solemnly. He laughed, but it sounded hollow and flat. She placed the device in his hand a scooted closer to him. He heaved a sigh and lowered his head.

"I can't help it Zee." He murmured, his voice distant. "I'm responsible; it was my fault that he came back. If I didn't ask Artemis to go undercover, then he wouldn't have been there." She squeezed his hand and shook her head, with a pained look on her face.

"Being a hero, retired or not, still means that the world needs you. Wally knew the risks, and he died saving the planet. Without his sacrifice, where would we be right now?" He gazed deep into her eyes, knowing that her words were true.

"We're all heroes; that's what we do." She whispered. Tears welled in his eyes as she repeated the words he had said to her all those years ago. They reached his broken mind and his guarded heart. All of his pain and weariness showed in his tired features and a hopeless sigh left his lips. She saw his tears and wrapped him up in a bone-crushing hug and nuzzled her face into his chest. He returned the gesture and ran a hand through her ebony locks, enjoying the comfortable silence, and the feeling of her warmth in his embrace, knowing that he would never let it go again.

"You know, Wally always wanted us to get back together." She murmured with a smile. He laughed and fell back onto the sand with her in tow.

"I love you Zee." He said clearly, and with as much depth and meaning behind them as he could muster, his eyes glimmering in the pale light. She gazed up at him from her place on his chest and let her lips rest on his. He responded eagerly and ensued a passionate lip lock. Her eyes flew open as the kiss intensified and a hand rested itself on her hip while the other cupped her cheek. She slipped her eyes close as the kiss became the familiar and warming dance that had always made her heart beat faster and melt what little was left of her sanity. Only he could do that to her. His lips were soft yet somewhat urgent on hers, as if it was the last time he could feel them. He loved the little gasp she made as he kissed the underside of her jaw and then her neck before coming back up to her lips. They pulled away panting, both with stupid grins on their faces.

"I love you too." She murmured, returning the amount of love and yearning he had admitted to her. He smiled and rubbed her back before he released her and sat up, while grabbing her hand. He stood up with her and held her close, admiring her perfect face and silky hair, memorizing everything. She touched his face and stared into his blue eyes. No, they weren't just blue, they were the most amazing and luminous shade of royal blue she had ever seen. And his hair, ruff and perfectly messy, falling just above the blue orbs. He smiled softly and brushed her hair away from her face while delicately tracing her cheek bone down to her chin and lifted it up gently. Her light blue, and sparkling eyes stared up at him in wonderment as his lips brushed against hers, barely touching, in a soft and light kiss. She allowed his mind to forget the evil, and sadness, and only remember the love and happiness that he so desperately needed in his life.

Just then the sky lit up in a streak of blinding white light, and an earth shattering rumble followed as the heavy rain started to fall. They both laughed, and started to walk out into the droplets, enjoying the coolness wash away the day. (my French teacher always used to say this to me)

"I think we should go home." He yelled over the roar of the thunder. She laughed and grabbed his hand running across the beach to the street where his car was. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the black Mustang GT and slid inside, quickly closing the door before it got too wet. Zatanna did the same.

"Woo that came out of no where." She shivered as she threw her hair up into a loose bun. He laughed and pulled a dry towel from the back seat.

"Here." He chuckled. She grabbed the towel gratefully and dabbed the wetness away from her face and arms. He revved the engine to life and drove away from the beach.

"Where to?" He asked as he turned to wipers on. She threw the towel back and turned the radio on, and the song "I Really Like You" By Carley Rae Jepson played. She laughed and leaned back into the seat.

"Home." Was her reply as she closed her eyes and released a long heavy sigh. The thunder roared again as more lightning streaked across the grey sky, and just then a light kiss was placed on her cheek.

"I really like you." He laughed with a mischievous smirk. She lightly punched his arm and laughed too.

"You're so cheesy."

"You like it."

"Do not."

"Do too."

She huffed and turned her head to look at the falling rain.

"Okay… maybe a little."

He chuckled and hit the gas as the zeta tube neared. She turned back to him and smiled brightly.

"Promise you'll stay?" She murmured. He faced her and nodded his head in understanding as a warm smiled spread across his features.

"Always."

**There's chapter 2! Hope you like it, and sorry for the Jepson song… I was listening to it when this happened. If you want a chapter 3 then review, and I really, really, really need ideas… Lol. (But seriously, I need an idea.)**

**Sorry for the cheesiness! **

**Stay Whelmed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! After a few months I finally got chapter 3 up. I'm so sorry it took so long, school and friend drama kept me busy for a while… but now it's summer! Yay! So now stories will be updated faster… hopefully! **

**-Sketch **

**Rated T: A few innuendos and profanities, just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chalant… Or DC… Or YJ… Or anything else… sadly.**

11:24 EST June 24, 2016: Watchtower

He stopped suddenly and lowered his head.

"I need a break Kaldur. You, me… Wally… we-we founded this team, without him-"

Kaldur sighed and lowered his head.

"I understand."

With that Nightwing walked away to the hallway that lead to the telecomm room. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't just need a break, he needed time to recover, to heal. She would have to understand, no matter how much he wanted to stay.

"You promised." Came a sad voice suddenly. He looked up to see Zatanna walking towards him with hurt riddled throughout her features.

"And I don't care how childish that sounds." She continued with a waver. He sighed and leant up against the hallway entrance.

"I have to Zatanna." Was all he could muster. She walked up to him and full on slapped him across the face. He held his hand over the wound and rubbed it as he stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him.

"After what I said, you're still leaving." She muttered incredulously. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off with glare.

"You don't have to be alone you _dick_." She snapped. Tears fell from her eyes, and venom seeped through her words.

"I wanted you to stay and deal with this together. But no, you still have to be emotionless and empty. We're your friends! You're not the only who's lost someone! So many people know how you feel! Why do you want to be alone when you can be with us!? We want to help you!" He couldn't stop what he did next even if he tried. His rage and sadness broke his mask.

"I _know_ that!" He snapped. He stepped up to her grasped her arms.

"That's _why_ I have to leave! I don't need anyone's help and they don't need mine. If I leave, than it will be so much easier for me to move on and forget. I can't be here if all I ever think about is how much I hurt everyone, and how much I've lost. I'm not the only one, I know, but I lost a team and a friend-" He stopped for a moment, his gaze boring into hers. Her eyes were wide and brimming with more tears. Her expression was shocked and heartbreaking, her face contorted in pain. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight, as if it was the last time he could feel her warmth. He promised he would never let her go again, but he had too, to keep her safe.

"And now I've lost the love of my life." He murmured in her ear before he released her and walked away, not sparing a second glance at the sobbing girl behind him, no matter how much the piercing sound broke his heart.

"I'm sorry, Zee." He whispered to no one.

_Recognized-Nightwing-B-0-1..._

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I honestly have no idea how to continue this, so until I come up with an idea, this story is on hold… but if someone gives me an idea then I can continue it faster so… you know what to do. **

**Also the reason I turned this into less of a romance is because I thought there was too much mushie stuff and that more drama should be added… but the story plot didn't lead to much dun-dun-duuuhh moments so the story type changed slightly. Let me know if I should turn it back or keep going.**

**(Am I the only one who noticed that Nightwing made "Squad" a thing before anyone else did!?)**


End file.
